Life, love and Carousels
by lightafire
Summary: What has love got to do with hermione? Draco and Harry's feelings are confused. (HHr)(HrD)
1. brewing troubles

Disclaimer : I do not own ANY of the Hp stuff!! however, i own melorie melons...  
  
summary : Hermione finds 2 tickets to the new up-coming hogsmeade carnival, inviting her guy, Krum, to come down for the grand-opening. However, he is unable to make it. Harry develops feelings for Hermione and Ron is angry for having Harry misunderstand him. Draco won't leave Hermione alone either.. What will become of the 5 of them? READ and FIND out.... pls R&R. Thx!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Two hours of nothing to do" Hermione thought out loud as she slumped herself onto the big armchair in the common room. She didn't have to think this way, she could have gone to the library but she didn't want to.   
  
Harry and Ron were in devinition class having an examination.  
  
She stood and walked over to the table where she had piled all her homework. "I miss Krum. I wish i could see him..." Deep in her thoughts, she sat down on the chair in front of her books.   
  
Propping open a book that was quite stiff, she scanned the page and flipped.   
  
To her surprise, there were two tickets to the newly-opened themepark in hogsmeade.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me!!" Ron pushed past others in an effort to walk beside Harry. "Those were some tough questions! Bloody Hell! I think i'm gonna flunk!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"I told you to study...did you listen to me? No!Well, you have yourself to blame." Harry pulled out his potions notebook as he talked to Ron. Potions was their next exam and failure was not part of his plan.  
  
just as they reached the Fat lady at the door, Hermione burst out of it, somehow managing to avoid hitting Ron and Harry. "Oh no.... this couldn't be good!" Ron wispered, giving Harry a terrified look.   
  
Hermione, jumping up and down, held the two tickets in her hands. Ron grabbed it, Hermione snatched it back,"Don't be so rude!" and turned in harry's direction.  
  
***  
  
As they walked towards the lunchroom, Harry slowly looked up in Hermione's direction.   
  
"So, you're going to that new themepark with Krum then? I guess i'll go with Ron and meet you there. I can't wait...but for now..." they sat at the gryffindor table as Ron interrupted "I want to go on that new 'plunge of death' rollercoaster, i hear it's the only one in the world, it brings you into a whole new dimension and you get to...."   
  
Excited, Hermione waved the tickets around their faces and said "i'm going to write a letter to Krum" and ran off to the common room.  
  
***  
  
Dear Krum,   
  
have you missed me? I missed you loads....   
  
....  
  
....  
  
anyway, the real reason i wrote this letter was to   
  
inform you that i have two tickets to the newly-  
  
opened themepark in hogsmeade. I hope you will be   
  
able to make it for the grand opening next weekend.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
love, Hermione  
  
***  
  
In the boys' dormitory, Harry patted Hedwig and sent him off with a letter to Sirius Black. "I've not forgotten you" he thought and turned to face Ron.   
  
"Miss Sirius?" Ron asked as if he did not already know the answer.   
  
"hey, about the themepark, do you want to go for the grand ope...."  
  
"I wonder if Krum is going? Why does Hermione..."  
  
"why does hermione what, Harry?" Ron perked his eyebrow up, questioning for an answer.  
  
  
  
"Hermione...er....er...." Harry didn't want to say.   
  
"Why does Hermione have to choose him over me?" He thought, gazing up at the ceiling of his four post bed which he had charmed to look like the night sky...   
  
He closed his eyes and fell into subconsciousness and slept... all the time, dreaming of Hermione.  
  
***  
  
"Harry... Harry... wake up Harry!!!!!" boomed a fearful voice. it was Ron.   
  
"What do you want, Ron?" rubbing his eyes, at the same time shielding it from the streams of light shining through the old curtain in the dormitory.   
  
"we're gonna be late for the potions exam if you don't get up... QUICK HARRY!!" Ron pushed his clothes off his bed and searched for his quill. Harry yawned and turned around reading the time, and almost, as if, hit by lightning began to rush around his bedside table, grabbing things he needed. "Quill, parchment, quick-revision notes....." mumbling to himself, he reached for a change of clothes and left in a huff for the nearby bathroom.  
  
***  
  
during breakfast, Harry didn't talk much. He stuffed a spoonful of pumpkin pie into his mouth and gulped down two glasses of warm milk and stole a gulp of pumpkin juice from Ron. All this time, holding his revision notes. His eyes, scanning back and forth, reading and re-reading them over.  
  
***  
  
They reached potions class a few minutes earlier. Harry, continously reading his notes, walked to his table without looking up.   
  
"Ouch!" He mumbled as he bumbed into Draco.  
  
"Why... how kind of four eyes to show us all what's in his bag... " Harry turned, finding his books and clothes scattered all around. Amongst them, was a teddy-bear underwear. He felt his cheeks burn, turning a bright red.   
  
"They were from Mrs Weasley i presume, hm, doesn't that mean Ron has a pair too?" everyone started laughing even harder than before with Draco's laughter drowning the other's. Crabbe and Golye joined in and took his underwear and pranced around pretending to be wearing it..  
  
"That's too much!" came a voice from behind. "Give it back to him and leave them alone!"   
  
Harry, surprised, turned around and saw hermione standing with her hands on her hip.   
  
Everyone, almost immediately, stopped and looked at her. They didn't need to ask to tell that she was angry, her body language had already shown it.   
  
The door flunked open and in came Snape. Everyone scattered back to their seats, all except Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry, struggling to stand up, reached for everything within his range and stuffed it back into his bag. Snape, however, saw the mess and walked over to him. "wingadium leviosa" and he levitated harry's underwear.   
  
"what's all this doing on the floor? Are this yours, Mr Potter?"   
  
"Yes sir, may i have them back." snape dropped it and walked to the front. Harry scattered and walked around taking everything else he left on the floor.  
  
"let's continue with today's exam.. 10 points off gryffindor for making a mess, even before we start.... and Mr Potter, you will need to stay back after this to clean up the class."  
  
***  
  
"10 points?? Bloody hell..." Ron shrieked. His voice higher than usual.  
  
"Wait up..." Hermione scrambled pass the rest of their class pulling on ron's shoulder dragging along the heaviest looking bag.  
  
"What about harry? He's still cleaning the dungeon..." Hermione said with a look which suggested that they wait for him.   
  
They turned around and changed their pace.   
  
***  
  
It was hardly before nightfall when Hermione recieved a letter from krum. With the tiring owl beside her, she held the letter to her cheek absent-mindedly, not realizing a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her.   
  
She opened it and was surprised to see a heart shaped pendant with her name engraved in it. She felt elated. Tugging at the pendant, she saw krum's name engraved behind it as well. Her excitment made her put the pendant on and danced around with it in the palm of her hands. She ran out of the room to show Harry and Ron but when she reached the door, her actions knocked a small girl off her feet.  
  
"Im really sorry.. are u hurt?" she said hurriedly as she stuffed the pendent into her blouse.   
  
"I'm, i'm...." The girl gave an inexplainable look. "I'm Melorie Melons!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I'm a 2nd year student."  
  
Hermione had not seen her before and wanted to stay to find out more about this intriguing girl, someone of such small stature, but the thought of her pendent flooded back into her mind and she gave a hurried bye. Leaving the room to see Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'll see... see-you... then..." Melorie's voice trailed off behind her.  
  
***  
  
Harry's eyes lit up as Hermione came running towards them. "Harry... Ron... guess what? I've got something to show you!!" Ron turned around and stopped in his tracks.   
  
Hermione slowly pulled out her pendent as Ron said "Lets go... Its dinner time... Boy! Am i hungry... Harry, you coming?"   
  
Harry snapped from his trance-like state, all the while staring at Hermione. Her presence seemed so powerful, his heart gave a flop and he felt a strange feeling he had not felt before.   
  
"Er, yeh, i'm coming... wait up!"  
  
They walked out of the gryffindor common room. Hermione's pendent swinging from her neck as she held it tight in her hands. She gave it a little shake and showed it to the both of them. "Krum gave this to me.. isn't it nice?"   
  
As the door closed behind them, Draco's evil smirk gave Hermione a shock as she looked up from her pendent.   
  
"Well... What have we got here? a proof of Krum's love? I don't believe it.. You, mushy mudblood's got a lot of romance going on. How come I'm not part of it?" Crabbe and Goyle gave a sniggle and looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone.. mind your own business."  
  
"At least i have business.. yours is in the toilet!" Draco retorted with more chuckles from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Leave your remarks to yourself!" Ron pitched in.  
  
"well, if it isn't so obvious, i'd think Harry boy here, has something going on for ms mudblood."  
  
Harry's face changed from fury to embaressment, at the same time he tried to avoid Hermione's gaze.  
  
"O... isn't Krummy boy going to be sad... ain't he... well, maybe Ron can enlighten him abit... I hear their playing against the Chudley Cannons..."  
  
By these time, a crowd had gathered and laughter seemed to be surrounding them. Hermione was furious but she could not do anything to stop him...   
  
"Why... i hear he's playing them the next weekend.. Hermie... aren't you going to see him? Don't tell me you support the Chudley Cannons... o.... how terrible!" Draco's voice mimicing a girl. Sending everyone into stitches of laughter.   
  
"I...I...." She could not believe her ears. The grand opening of the Themepark in Hogsmeade was on that day. Why didn't she read the letter, she would have known earlier that Krum couldn't make it. In a sudden anger, fueled by Draco's words and by Krum not being able to go, she shouted "tender hinkies", entered the common room and slammed the door.   
  
The fat lady woke with a start, seeing everyone staring in her direction, shoo-ed the crowd back into their common rooms.  
  
***  
  
The door to the dormitory flunked open. Hermione dragged her feet in and closed it with a thud. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"here..." Melorie spoke as she trust a tissue at Hermione's wobbly fingers. She had been in the room all these while, taking photos of Hermione's things.   
  
"Th...anks... " Hermione mumbled under her breath.  
  
"No Problem! I know how you must feel... it must be terrible... why, i could take revenge on malfoy for you if you want... i could get colin to take photos of his misdeeds and..."  
  
"I don't think..." Hermione blows her nose, "that is necessary."  
  
"but Colin and i, we, well.. i... "  
  
"I said NO! now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione shouted. Massaging her temple, she stood up and left for the girls' bathroom.  
  
***  
  
In the girls' bathroom, Hermione hid herself in an empty cubicle, squating on the toilet seat. A group of girls had just entered the bathroom and have been chattering loudly.   
  
"Errrrrgh... why can't they just keep quiet?!" She thought to herself. Slipping from her squatting position into a sitting position on the floor, she hugged her knees tightly with her head leaning against the wall, enabling her to hear every single conversation loud and clear.   
  
two girls come into conversation.  
  
"Have you heard about Krum?"  
  
"No... Why?"   
  
"I hear he's playing the Chudley Cannons next weekend and i hear Hermione's angry coz he can't make for the grand opening of the hogsmeade carnival.."   
  
"Well, too bad for her... i'm going to the carnival, are you? I'm going with Craig Chandorfel." The second girl gave a smirk.   
  
"NO..." The first girl gives a surprised look and turns to the mirror, powdering her nose. "Not Craig... The one from hufflepuff? The one every girl wants? How d'you..."   
  
Hermione slowly placed both her hands over her ears, trying to block out the conversation between these two girls. Unfortunately, it was of no help. Their voices were drowning her.   
  
"Hey, at least Craig's better than 'krummy' old Krum. Krummy, get it... K-R-U-M-M-Y.. GET IT?" They both break out in laughter.  
  
Hermione pushed opened the door. "Get out!" She pointed at the door, her voice slow and calm.   
  
The two girls stood, rooted to the ground, stunned to see Hermione standing there, her eyes, puffy and red. "KRUM IS NOT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK HE IS... HE'S NOT!!" Tears starting to roll down her flushed cheeks. "I SAID GET OUT!" She points at the door once again, signalling that they should leave.   
  
At that moment, Melorie appeared and said "Get out.. you heard her..."   
  
Hermione, who was looking at the floor, watched her tears drip onto the concrete. "Who...who are you to tell us what to do!?" The first girl retorted and scattered to the the door. The second girl followed her and gave them a smirk before leaving the girls' bathroom.   
  
***  
  
Hermione washed her face and they both walked out of the girls' bathroom as if nothing had happened. Hermione's eyes, downcast. She didn't want to look up because she knew that there were people staring at her. The incident with Draco had travelled as fast as a snitch.  
  
"Hermione, i'm terribly sorry about what happened just now in the dormitory."  
  
"it's alright" Hermione gave her a weak smile. "I should be the one saying sorry. I shouted at you for nothing.."   
  
Their conversation continues.  
  
***  
  
Harry was worried about Hermione. He paced around the common room, waiting for her to come back.  
  
"will you please stop doing that?" Ron gave a nervous mumble under his breath.   
  
As it was dinner time, the common room was quite empty except for the people in the corner of the room mugging for their up-coming tests. Harry raced up to his dormitory and grabbed a piece of parchment which had the words "Dear sirius," written on it. He grabbed a bottle of ink and his quill as well. He ran back down and placed the items on the table in front of the fire place.   
  
"Dear sirius," he read as he wondered how to place his next sentence. "How are you?" He scribbled it down. Ron was curious, so, he stood up and walked towards Harry. "I've got a girl problem..." he thought to himself. "No... that won't do..." He mumbled to himself. After much thought, he decided to write,  
  
----  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you? Thank you for the reply and that new quill you sent me. i'm using it right now. I'm going to the Hogsmeade carnival this saturday. Will you be there? I really hope to see you ...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
I've got a problem though. Hermione, you remember her? well, i kind of fancy her. And there's this problem she's having with her 'boyfriend', Krum. I don't even think the both of them are fit to be together. .........   
  
....  
  
....  
  
can you help me?  
  
i'll sign off here. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Harry.P ----  
  
the whole entire time he had not realise that Ron was behind him. As Harry put down his quill, Ron grabbed the letter and read it. Harry struggled to snatch back and took out his wand. "airrus burnnniculus" Ron let the letter go, it was on fire, burning to bits in mid-air. As the ashes slowly float down to the carpeted floor, Harry point his wand at Ron.   
  
"I hope you won't do that again."  
  
"come on... Its just a letter! I see you've got a crush on Hermione."  
  
"pls promise me you'll not tell anyone.. pls" Harry spoke in hushed tones, his wand still pointing at Ron.  
  
"I won't tell anyone, promise" He puts his hand to his heart.  
  
"I don't believe you... pls promise...I don't think..."  
  
"WHAT?? I ALREADY PROMISED I WON'T TELL AND YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM, YOU KNOW THAT? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU WON'T EVEN TELL ME A SINGLE THING... HERMIONE'S MY BEST FRIEND TOO AND IF THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN AND YOU DON'T TELL ME... I... I..."  
  
Ron's sudden anger caused him a lost for words. Harry stood, stunned at Ron's behaviour.  
  
"I... I.... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY." Ron flunk his hands down to his sides and stomped up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
Harry, shocked by Ron's out-rage, slumped into the nearby armchair and place his hands over his face, deep in thought.  
  
***  
  
"Let's go for dinner." Hermione turned to Melorie.  
  
"Okay!" The two walked along the corridor to the hall not realising that Ron and Harry were waiting for them in the common room  
  
"I need someone to talk to anyway, can you sit with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Melorie was delighted.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
ok, i'll stop here... i re-did the story and now all 3 chapters are in 1... pls R&R. thx. 


	2. mishaps

Disclaimer: well, i don't own any of the HP stuff but i do own melorie... so, no stealing!!  
  
summary: Harry fell ill and Draco's up to his old tricks but an unforseen thing happens between Hermione and Draco.(H/Hr)(Hr/Dr)   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"So, erm... you and colin... er, how are the 2 of you related?" Hermione spooned the last potion of custard off her plate as she placed the question before Melorie.  
  
"We're... er... " slightly blushing, she took a sip from her goblet.   
  
"It's alright if you don't want to tell me.." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"No.. no... it's alright.. he's, he's... i'm Colin's brothers' girlfriend." She raised her goblet even higher, taking in all the pumpkin juice left, all the time shielding her small petite face from Hermione.   
  
"O.. you mean, Dennis? Wow! i didn't even know he had a girlfriend." Hermione took one last bite and gulped down every single drop of juice. "Hey, let's get going to the common room... Where's Ron and Harry?"  
  
***  
  
In the common room, Harry started to re-write the letter to sirius.   
  
In the Dormitory, Ron laid still, on his back, taking in all that Harry had said to him. Bit by bit, he inched closer to the headboard, placing his heavy head on his pillow.   
  
Harry knew he would have to tell Ron the truth sooner or later. But he refused to let that moment be now. He pat his owl as it nibbled his ear affectionately and sent it on its way to sirius.  
  
***  
  
"So, how come u were in our dormitory?" Hermione looked at Melorie.  
  
"Its just a hobby i share with Colin. You know how obsessed he is with Harry potter." Melorie lowered her head and stared at her feet.  
  
"So, who are you obsessed with?"  
  
"You..." Melorie blushed slightly.   
  
A bursting feeling filled Hermione's head. It was the feeling of her egoism.   
  
"Me..?" Hermione said, almost shrieking.   
  
They slowly made their way to the common room, entered and said their goodbyes as they made their way back to the dormitory.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione stopped in her tracks.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up.." Drowzily, harry turned his head and opened his eyes.   
  
"Why are you sleeping on the common room table? You should be sleeping upstairs in the dormitory." Hermione tugged at his cloak.  
  
"Huh?" Harry gave a longing look, staring straight into Hermione's eyes.   
  
"Why... why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione felt her face turn pink.  
  
"Your eyes are so..." after a slightly long pause, Harry spoke again, "pretty..."  
  
Hermione started blushing, she raised her right hand and placed it on Harry's forehead.   
  
"You're burning up.. I'd better take you to Mdm Pomfrey"   
  
"I don't want.. to.. go... " Harry mumbled.  
  
"I'll go get Ron to help me. I won't be able to bring you to her all by myself. You wait here." She put her hand down and stood up. She took off her coat and placed it on Harry before leaving to get Ron.  
  
***  
  
*Thump, thump,thump*  
  
"Arrrrr, can't i get some peace and quiet in here?" Ron moved his blanket pass his head and slammed his fist on his bed. All the rest of the people in the room were sleeping. Ron slowly turned to Harry's bed and saw that he wasn't there. "It must be him.." Ron thought silently.  
  
*Thump, thump, thump*   
  
This time the knocks on the door were even louder.  
  
"Hey, anyone in there? Ron, Ron? You in there? It's me. Hermione..."  
  
The door flung open.  
  
"O, it's you. I thought it was 'Mr Scarhead'!!" Ron gave a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"For your imformation, this 'Mr Scarhead' you're mentioning, is having a fever and lying in the common room. Now, will you come and help me bring him to Mdm Pomfrey?" Her voice, more stern then he had ever heard her.  
  
"O... alright!" Ron gave her a half-hearted answer as he threw his blanket back onto his bed. Ron felt unsure if he would forgive Harry but he knew that Harry was a friend and when he was in need of help, Harry always helped him.  
  
***  
  
The 2 of them made their way down to the common room and saw Harry lying on the floor, sleeping like a baby. All the hate and unforgiveness Ron had harboured were now all gone.  
  
"Harry, Harry..." Ron gave him a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Wha... What?" Harry opened his eyes to see 2 blurry figures.  
  
"We're going to bring you to Mdm Pomfrey... Get up." Hermione said as she pulled on Harry's arm and placed it over her shoulders. Ron did the same and followed suit.   
  
Harry slowly dragged his feet across the floor as they made their way to Madam Pomfrey's office. All this time, mumbling to himself "she's so pretty... yeh....pretty....."   
  
Ron heard him and added quickly, trying to cover for him, "he's mumbling 'bout Cho Chang again."  
  
Hermione gave a shrug and looked away, her thoughts were on Krum.  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing. He couldn't remember anything that happened earlier.   
  
Hermione was sleeping by him, with her head on her arms next to his midriff. Ron was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, swishing and flicking his wand while helping himself to the chocolate frogs. Madam Pomfrey had left them on the table for Harry to eat when he woke.   
  
Harry turned to see Hermione's brown hair and gently stroked it. Hermione moved a little and stirred. He looked pass Hermione and saw Ron. Their eyes met. Harry, shocked to see Ron staring at him, quickly removed his hand from Hermione's hair.   
  
"O...er... i'm-" Harry sat up. "sorry 'bout what i did in the common room, i didn't mean to thr-"  
  
"enough about it.. I'm sorry too. Well, better get back to sleep. You'll need it."   
  
"What am i doing here anyway?" Harry's eyes looking at Hermione. She was still fast asleep.  
  
"Hermione found you sleeping in the common room and you were burning up so she got me to help her bring you to Mdm Pomfrey." Ron said this as he quickly hid the wrapper in his pocket.  
  
Harry felt touched and didn't know what to say.  
  
"well, thank you." He adjusted his body to the pillow he placed behind his back.  
  
"Man, good thing i was there, you were mumbling all the time. Kept saying how pretty she was and all. Who's the 'she'?" Ron questioned him even though he knew all this time he was thinking about Hermione. Harry kept silent.  
  
"Luckily I told Hermione you were mumbling 'bout Cho Chang." Harry looked up at him.   
  
"What??!" Harry's face blank with expression. "You know i don't like Cho Chang.. How could you? You know the one i like is Herm-" Harry stopped as Hermione moved.  
  
Hermione yawned and woke up. Upon opening her eyes, she saw that Harry had woken up and said, "Gd morning... I see you're alright. I'll get Mdm Pomfrey here to see if you're well enough to get back. Don't forget that today's our Care for Magical Creatures' test." Saying this, she stood up and walked out.   
  
Ron and Harry's conversation ended as Draco, acompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, walked in.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Why can't I be here? I heard Mr Potter was sick and i just wanted to see if i could come and give my last respect." Sarcasm in his voice, The 3 of them laughed loudly.   
  
"Leave him alone will you?" Ron shouted as he stood up.  
  
"Why should I? Does Mr Weasly have a crush on Mr Potter?" Draco inched closer to Ron and twirled his hair in a very 'gay-ish' manner. Draco's shadow covering Ron. Crabbe and Goyle laughed even louder than before.   
  
"Aw..." Draco moved his lips to Ron's ear, drew his breath and whispered, "I love you and i want you.." and shot him a longing look and moved away, winking at Ron. Ron stood cold and was rooted to the floor.   
  
"Hahahaha.... you actually believed me?" Draco burst out in short spurts of laughter joined by the other two, their laughter almost filling the entire room.   
  
Hermione and Madam Pomfrey walked in and Draco's eyes met Hermione's before they left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Why that Malfoy... Arrr... I can't stand him!" Ron's face full of rage as he tore the chicken into bits.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Harry struggled to speak as he placed full concentration on the chicken placed before him. "It's so difficult to cut this piece of chicken."  
  
Ron blushed slightly at the thought of Draco whispering. "Er... nevermind.."  
  
"What? Did Draco do something when i was away?" asked Hermione.  
  
"'Raco 'ispered something to 'on 'ut i 'on't know what 'e said.." Harry, now tackling the chicken in his mouth tried to speak.  
  
"He...he...he said that he loved me and he wanted me.." Ron whispered so that noone but the 3 of them could hear.   
  
"What?" Hermione and Harry started to laugh.  
  
"What....... I didn't know he was making a fool out of me.... HEY.... Stop laughing....!" Ron felt hot with embaressment.   
  
"O... Alright...." Hermione snuck in one last laugh before starting to eat again.  
  
Anything that had happened between the 3 of them were now all forgotten.   
  
***  
  
After the Care of Magical Creatures' test ended, Hermione walked to her arithmancy class as Harry and Ron went for their Divination class.   
  
Draco was somehow walking alone and seemed to be in a somewhat dreamy mood. Both Draco and Hermione were walking in each other's direction.   
  
Hermione, carrying tons of books which covered her face, slipped on a puddle of water. Her books flew everywhere and she landed on her back.   
  
Draco, not noticing this, tripped on some of her books and fell face-first on top of Hermione. His lips pressed against hers.   
  
Hermione, who was still lying on the floor had her eyes closed due to the shock but slowly opened them to see a set of pale grey eyes. Her heart slowly melted and the feeling of butterflies soon filled her stomach.  
  
Draco's grey eyes bore into Hermione's teary eyes. Hermione had begun to cry for she had not expected any of this to happen. He looked at her from one eye to the other. About a minute passed as they laid there perfectly still in that same position. Draco too shocked to move, tried to push himself off Hermione but couldn't.   
  
He tried one more time and managed to move away. Stunned by what he just did, Draco sat on the floor staring at Hermione, his arms supporting his weight.   
  
"I'm.. i'm.. so.... sor-" He could not bring himself to say it.   
  
"You... you.." Hermione's eyes started to water even more. Her tears bluring out her vision, only allowing her to see a blur outline of Draco. Hermione sprawled on the floor, gathering all her books in an amazing speed and walking away even quicker.   
  
"Wait..." Draco called out after her. His hand stretching out towards her.  
  
Hermione's steps quickened at the sound of Draco's voice. It seemed so pure and innocent now. She tried as hard as possible to used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth but his indescribable taste lingered in her mouth.   
  
***  
  
"Why? why of all people?" Hermione washed her face in the sink and looked up into the mirror.   
  
Staring into her cold, hard reflection, she slowly realised how she felt towards him.   
  
"That.. that feeling.. it can't be.." Hermione dreaded this feeling but she knew what it was.   
  
She liked Malfoy.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It ain't a really good ending but... owell.... pls R&R.. Thx 


	3. Dilemma

Disclaimer : I do not own ANY of the Hp stuff yah... but i do own melorie melons.. yep..  
  
summary :Hermione's pendant goes missing and guess who has it? things get fluffy-er between Draco and Hermione.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in their common room, Hermione sat down at the table with Harry and Ron. A conversation strikes up.  
  
"So, how'd you reckon our Care of Magical Creatures' test results will be like?" Ron said this as he flipped the pages of his Daily Prophet.  
  
"I don't know, i bet we'll definitely pass, right Hermione?" Harry sat at the chair near the open fireplace.   
  
"That professor Grubbly-Plank gave us quite a lot of homework, better get working Ron. Right Hermione?" Harry brushed away his fringe which covered his glasses and glanced over to Hermione. Ron saw him looking in Hermione's direction and followed his gaze.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione.... HER-MIONE!!!!" Ron shouted as he waved his hand in front of her face.   
  
It took her about a minute to realise that they had been calling her.  
  
"Huh? Yah... Yah... you're right Harry..." Hermione said this as her gaze moved from the table to the open window in the corner.   
  
"Are you alright? you seem like you just kissed Draco or something... Hahahahaha... like that's a very likely story.. hahaha.." Ron joked around and Harry joined in, not realising that at that precise moment, Hermione had begun to cry again.  
  
"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" Hermione wiped her face with her sleeve and ran up to her dormitory. Harry tried to call out to her but she didn't hear him.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry left for the Great Hall after countless number of times they tried to call Hermione down for dinner.  
  
"It's her own problem if she doesn't want dinner, WE'RE LEAVING!!" Ron shouted as they left the room. Harry, all these time worried for her.  
  
***  
  
In the Great hall, Harry's shared his worries with Ron.  
  
"I don't know what's going on with her? Do you think something happened to Krum?"   
  
"NaH!!!" Ron stuffed his mouth with a huge spoonful of kidney pie.   
  
"If 'nything 'appened ta 'im, I'd 'ave-" He swallowed as he spoke. "I'd know about it coz it'd be all over the Daily Prophet."  
  
Harry had given up on reading the Daily Prophet because of all the rubbish Rita skeeter had put in last year.   
  
"I don't know.. Hey, who's that girl from year 2 that always follows her? Mel.. Meloryn or something like that? Maybe she'll know something about Hermione?" Harry shifted his gaze to the front of the Gryffindor table where some of the year 2 students sat. Harry then looked around the room and spotted Draco.  
  
"What's up with Draco? He seems in a very bad mood. Look at him, he seems irritated by Crabbe and Goyle... O shoot.. He's standing... and heading in our direction. Better not look." Ron turned his head back in Harry's direction.   
  
"Where's Hermione? I need to talk to her..." Draco's face more red than ever.   
  
"I don't know. She didn't want to come out of the dormitory when we came here for dinner. She might still be up there or she might be somewhere else." Ron explained.  
  
Without a single word, Draco turned around and disappeared pass the doors of the Hall.   
  
***  
  
Hermione laid on the bed, the weight of her head on her arms.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself Hermione." She said to herself. "Why are you crying, there's nothing to cry about! Krum hasn't left you and you've got your 2 best friends with you."  
  
Hermione sat up and felt for her pendant which she had left in her pocket after taking it off the time she was angry at Krum. To her surprise, it wasn't there, in fact, it wasn't anywhere in sight. Hermione began to search worriedly and suddenly, she realised something.  
  
"I must have dropped it when i bumped into him..." Her face turned scarlet at the thought of the incident.   
  
She scattered for her cloak and rushed down the stairs to the common room. Pushing open the door, she fumbled and missed a step, falling on the floor.  
  
"Ouch.. my lip..." Hermione traced her finger on her lower lip which had started to bleed. "damn, scraped my elbow too..." Hermione slowly pushed herself up.  
  
Draco, who walked around the corner, saw Hermione kneeling on the floor examining her elbow. He rushed to aid her and pulled her up.   
  
"I.. I don't need your help. Havn't you caused enough harm around here?" Hermione pushed his hands away from her.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened just now. I didn't mean to do it." Draco took a deep breath and tried to explain before he inhaled again. Hermione had begun to cry once more.  
  
"I'm really very sor..sor..." He couldn't say it.   
  
He remembered what his father had told him when he first came to Hogwarts. "Don't ever admit that you're wrong. The Malfoys are never wrong. All those mudbloods havn't got a clue what's right and what's wrong." His father's drawling voice floating into his head.  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall and tried to wipe her eyes dry. Thoughts of the incident came back again and again.   
  
Draco stood still, staring at her, not knowing what to do next.  
  
"Here." Draco drew out a piece of cloth from his back pocket. "Wipe your face before anyone says i'm bullying you."  
  
The nearby paintings sniggered.   
  
"Let's go somewhere else. I think we really need to straighten this out." Draco drew out his hand and held Hermione's, pulling her towards the entrance. The sudden contact of Draco's hand gave Hermione a jolt of surprise. Her stomach began to fill with butterflies. She didn't want this to happen but she didn't want to remove the warm feeling of Draco's hand either.  
  
"Where... where are you bringing me?" Hermione asked as she wiped her face with the cloth.  
  
Draco kept silent as he pulled her out into the open grounds. Then bringing her over to the lake. The sun was setting over the lake and darkness soon drenched the trees surrounding the perimeter.   
  
Draco signalled for her to sit down on a dry spot where it was shaded by the willow and he sat cross-legged, opposite her.  
  
"Why are you crying? I said i'm sor- sor-" Once again, he could not say it.  
  
He brushed a stray strand of hair from his face and gazed at Hermione's warm brown eyes.   
  
"I.. just need.. " Draco moved closer to her.   
  
"It's just that.. that.. Noone ever understands me.. no one... not even Harry or Ron.. They don't even realise that Krum's not coming and..." Draco's gaze grew stronger.   
  
"..And the both of them are always joking around. They don't even know the kind of standard my parents set for me. Everyone thinks that i'm just some smart alec or something.. And, and, i've lost the pendant Krum has given to me.. All these stress is mounting up on me and..." Hermione suddenly stopped as Draco grabbed her and gave her a tight hug making her mind seize thinking.   
  
Her tears began to roll uncontrollably down Draco's sleeve.   
  
"I..I'm terribly sorry 'bout your sleeve.. i.." Hermione moved away from his grip, staring at his sleeve.   
  
"Shh..." He placed his finger on her lip and grinned.  
  
"You look real pretty when you're stressed out like that." He grinned an even wider grin.  
  
Surprised at Draco's reaction, Hermione turned and stared at the lake glistening away. Draco inched closer and held her chin gently in his hand. He turned her face in his direction and their eyes met as he leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione's heartbeat raised to an almost uncountable beat.   
  
"No..." Hermione pushed Draco away as quickly as she could. She wanted to make the feeling of Draco's lips in contact with hers to last forever but she knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she was cheating behind Krum's back.   
  
"This is wrong..." The wound on her lip started to bleed again. Hermione stood up and walked back quickly, not even turning back.  
  
"Wait... pls, listen..." Draco's hand stretching in mid-air.  
  
"I've got your pen-" Hermione disappeared through the door. "-dant." Draco heaved a big sigh.  
  
***  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could and soon reached the gryffindor tower.   
  
"mandragora foreitus" Hermione mumbled to the Fat lady's portrait.  
  
As she entered, 2 anxious gryffindors came running up to her.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Harry questioned her, tears about to flow.   
  
"I've... been.." Hermione struggled for room as Ron and Harry pestered on for an answer  
  
"We were worried bout you.. you know that? we even asked that.. that Meloryn girl to go up to your dormitory to see if you were there." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I'm SORRY all right?" Hermione plopped herself into the near-by arm chair.  
  
"So, care to explain where you've been to?" Ron gave her a sarcastic look.  
  
"I've been with Malfoy."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
alright. how'd you like it so far? Pls R&R.. thx.  
  
Thx for reviewing Blackstardust. I'm updating coz of you. 


	4. jealousy

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed!!! =) i'm so happy.. haha... thx Rebeltawn (She's my twin sister.. hmm, could you go do me a favour and R&R her story too!), phoenixsp, I'll login in a sec (??) and Blackstardust for reviewing!! I love you TOO!! haha...  
  
Disclaimer: NoNO... i do not own any of the HP characters or any other related stuff.But i own melorie, er-hmm, don't touch her!  
  
Summary: Jealous Harry.... sigh....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the boys' dormitory, Harry and Ron lay on their seperate beds.   
  
"Hey, Harry..." Ron turned in Harry's direction.  
  
"What?" Harry blurt out.  
  
"What happened to Hermione? She seems to have changed. I don't know if its for the better or for the worse." Ron's eye twitched a little.  
  
"I know.. Hey, what do you think happened between Draco and Hermione? All she told us was that they were talking.. " Harry messed his fringe abit and turned on his stomach.  
  
"Who knows what's going on. You know Hermione, if she doesn't want to let you know something, you can never get it out of her." Ron's expression turned into a frown.  
  
"She had been crying." Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Really? I didn't know. How did you know about it? How come i didn't know?" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Seriously, don't you ever take notice of anything? Her eyes were all red and swollen. and.." His voice suddenly low.   
  
"she had a cut on her lower lip. THAT MALFOY MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO MAKE HER CRY!!!" Harry's sudden anger frightened Ron. His eyes wide with fear.   
  
"Hey, calm down a little will you? Let's get things straight before we do anything rash." Ron grabbed his pillow from under his head and flipped it in the air.   
  
Harry looked at Ron and turned to look at the time.   
  
"Well, good night.. I think i'm gonna sleep now." He laid on his back and used his wand to pull the hanging around his bed.   
  
Ron shrugged and did the same.  
  
***  
  
*YAWN* "Good morning Harry." Ron woke from his slumber. "Had a good night's rest?"  
  
"No... not really." Harry was up very early and had already changed into his robes. He tilt his head to the left and to the right and gently rubbed his sore neck...  
  
"Couldn't sleep much last night.. Kept waking up every few hours." Harry said this as Ron changed out of his pajamas.   
  
"Alright! Who wants some BREAKFAST!!!!" Ron grinned and turned on his heal, heading towards the almost empty common room. Harry followed closely behind.  
  
  
  
As they reached the common room, Parvati walked out of the girls' dormitory.   
  
*Yawn* "Have you seen Her.. Her-" *Yawn* "Hermione?" Ron directed his question at her.  
  
"Sorry, I havn't seen her. She left pretty early. Ask Lavender if you need to find her, i think she might know."   
  
"It's alright." Harry replied as they left the room for the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Harry scanned the entire room for any signs of Hermione.   
  
"There she is.." Ron pointed her out and walked over to her even before Harry had the chance to completely look in every direction.   
  
"Harry, come on." Ron called out to him.  
  
"Yeah.. i'm coming." Harry said this as he eyed Draco suspiciously. Draco walked into the Hall with Crabbe and Goyle, his eyes darting around and gazing at Hermione.  
  
"Must be up to something.." Harry mumbled as he took his seat opposite Hermione.  
  
"What? Did you say something mate?" Ron filled his plate which already was full of pies and custards.  
  
"Er, no..." Harry took a sip and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Tomorrow's the grand opening for the Hogsmeade Carnival, Ron and I will be going. Are you going? I know you're not going with Krum anymore, so.. just wanna ask if.."   
  
At that precise moment, Draco walked over to the table and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She turned around and Draco stretched his hand out. Hermione looked at his hand in surprise. After what happened beside the lake, Hermione felt awkward having Draco come too close to her.  
  
"Here." Draco took the pendant out of his pocket, along with a letter and gave it to her.   
  
"Don't let anyone read it." Draco whispered and walked away.  
  
"What's that all about?" Harry stared at Hermione's hand.  
  
"O... er.. nothing. He's just returning the pendant to me. I dropped it my way to the arithmancy class." Hermione stared at the letter, wondering if she should read it. She soon decided to read the letter later, stuffing everything into her back pocket before returning to enjoy her breakfast. She felt extremely at ease and felt relieved that her pendant had gotten back to who it was meant to be with.  
  
"Eat up, don't want to faint during Defence class do you?" Hermione chimed in, abrubtly changing the topic.  
  
"Malfoy. He..."   
  
"Now, eat up Harry."   
  
Hermione ignored Harry's cries of 'Draco' or 'Malfoy' in between mouthfulls and carried on eating.   
  
***  
  
After leaving Double Potions class, Hermione gave Harry and Ron a hurried goodbye and left for the Library. She had seen Malfoy walking towards her and decided that they need to be of at least 10 feet away from each other.   
  
Draco walked towards them and tried to catch up with her but failed to do so when Harry suddenly walked into Draco's path, accidently pushing him down.   
  
"What's your problem scar-boy?" Draco gave him an angry look.  
  
"No.... What's your problem?" Harry exchanged looks with Ron. The corridor outside the classrooms were empty. Most had gone to their study rooms and the few that were left, walked away quickly when they saw Draco's anger raging in him.  
  
"Is Mr Potter too dumb to answer a question or has that scar somehow affected your brain?" Draco stood up and faced Harry, almost breathing down his neck.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione? You made her cry didn't you? You were the one making her cry the whole entire time, weren't you?" His temper pulsating in his blood.  
  
"Who told you that? I didn't-"  
  
"So, you admit it then. You did something to make her cry.." Draco stopped short as Harry interrupted.  
  
"No i didn't!" Draco's voice hoarse and dry. He couldn't hold his temper any longer and took a shot at Harry. Harry merely dodged it and Draco's hand bled from hitting the wall.  
  
"Why you!" Harry dropped his books and hit Draco in his stomach. Draco shut his eyes in pain.  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO.." Ron shouted. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Harry grabbed the hem of Draco's cloak and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"I better not see you doing anything to Hermione, or else!"   
  
"STOP THIS FIGHTING!" Hermione screamed as she rushed down the stone steps.   
  
"STOP IT AT ONCE!" Only had Hermione repeated herself the second time, did Harry slowly let go of Draco's cloak. Draco's body fell to the floor. Hermione immediately rushed to aid his bleeding hand, wrapping it up in the piece of cloth Draco had given her the other time.   
  
"You kept it..." Draco mumbled to himself.  
  
"Didn't i tell you that he didn't do anything to me? I told you he didn't harm me and you didn't believe me. How dumb can you be?" Harry was dumb-founded. Hermione spoke as if there was something stuck behind her throat.  
  
"I..I... He.. He started it!" Harry retorted.  
  
Hermione glared at him and turned back to Draco, helping him up onto his feet.   
  
"I was just trying to help you... it wasn't my fault that he wanted to hit the wall." The sound of jealousy deep in his voice.  
  
"Enough already." Ron rushed in.  
  
Hermione put one of Draco's arm over her shoulder and helped him walk to Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Harry, come on.. let's go..." Ron said this as Harry watched the two of them walk in the other direction.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
***  
  
"Thanx." Draco muttered and looked at his hand.  
  
"It's alright." Hermione had forgotten the awkwardness between the two of them.  
  
Draco adjusted his gaze on Hermione and smiled.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
ar... well... i might not be able to update so soon but i'll definitely do it as soon as possible. THX once again for reading this!!! Pls R&R! thx!!! 


	5. letters

A/N: thx for all the reviews!! and i'm so sorry if Draco is abit out of character. (-_-')  
  
Disclaimer: Nope... i don't own anything here.. 'cept for the plot and Melorie Melons.  
  
Summary: feelings through letters. Pls R&R! thx.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Madam Pomfrey's office came a howl of pain.  
  
"O keep quiet will you. It ain't so pain. There's nothing serious anyway." Madam Pomfrey placed Draco's hand into a bowl of white milky liquid then proceeded to bandage it. Hermione sat in a corner staring at the two of them.  
  
"There." Madam Pomfrey turned Draco's hand over and looked at the bandage. "That's all, you may leave now."  
  
"But... He's still hurt..." Hermione insisted.  
  
"He's alright. There's nothing Wrong with him. It's just the pain. If you still feel the pain tomorrow morning, come and find me. In the mean time, Chocolate would help a lot. Now off you go..." Madam Pomfrey walked over to Hermione as she stood up and gestured for them to leave.  
  
***  
  
"Well, you can manage on your own right? I need to get back to the common room. Got lots of assignments to do." Hermione's voice slowly trailed away as she turned around and made for the gryffindor common room.   
  
Silently, Draco turned around and dragged his feet heavily back to the slytherin common room.  
  
***  
  
Hermione entered the portrait hole to see that Harry and Ron were sitting in the two armchairs facing the fire. She tried to avoid eye contact with any of them but it was helpless. Ron was staring blankly at the fire while Harry's eyes stared fervently at her, not with passion but with angerness and bitterness. Hermione quickly made her way for the stairs and climbed it to the dormitory. She felt a pinch of guilt for not trying to listen to what Harry had wanted to say.   
  
She slowly closed the door behind her and sat on her bed.   
  
She knew that telling Draco that she had assignments were merely an excuse to get away from him. Being bored and having nothing to do, Hermione devoted this time to thinking of all the things she had somehow or rather done to make Harry angry.  
  
Deep in thought, she suddenly remembered the letter Draco had given her earlier that day. Looking around, she took out a piece of slightly crumpled parchment on which "Only for the eyes of Hermione" were written on it. She unfolded it and read the first few words out loud.  
  
"Dear Hermione, I am really sorry about what i did at the lake. I..." Hermione soon stopped speaking and read the letter silently.  
  
--------------------------Draco's letter------------------------------  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
  
  
I am really sorry about what i did at the lake. I know i shouldn't have done that. Pls forgive me. Your eyes were just so mesmorizing. I couldn't help it. The real reason i brought you to the lake was because i wanted to give the pendant back to you. You dropped it when I accidently bumped into you. I also wanted to apologise to you but i could not. You know how much i have to try to up-hold my father's reputation. The one thing he had taught me was never to apologise to anyone. I hope that you will understand.  
  
  
  
This week is the Hogsmeade weekend and it's also the grand opening to the Hogsmeade carnival. I have two tickets and was wondering if you would like to come along with me. I mean, after all, Krum won't be going. Unless, you have other plans. I know how you must feel at this moment. Perhaps confused or afraid. I don't blame you for feeling this way towards me.   
  
As far as this may concern, I hope that you will give me a chance, at the very least, to make it up to you.   
  
Pls keep this between the both of us. I hope you will consider replying. You can find me behind the old willow tree beside the lake.  
  
-Draco M.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione kept silent and read the letter twice. Is this the same nasty, name-calling Draco that she knew back then?   
  
She reached for a piece of parchment and her ink and quill. Turning on her stomach, she dipped her quill and let her hand hover above the parchment while she thought of what to write.  
  
***  
  
It was pass dinner time when Harry and Ron had fallen asleep infront of the now, almost extinguished fire.   
  
Hermione crept down the stairs to the common room and tip-toed pass them, trying as hard as possible not to wake them up.   
  
The portrait door opened lazily as the fat lady snored silently. She walked pass the portrait and down the corridor to her left.   
  
she passed the staircase that led to the owlery and headed down for the open grounds. In her hand, she clutched tightly, a letter neatly folded.   
  
As she reached the grounds outside, she took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling. Looking around, she spotted the old willow tree and behind it, she could see Draco's smooth blond hair.   
  
She walked closer towards him and walked around the tree to face Draco. Only to see that he had fallen asleep under the shady tree. The wind rustled by and Draco moved his body slightly, adjusting himself comfortably, his eyes still shut tight.   
  
Hermione stared at him as his chest slowly rose and fell. Hermione had wanted so much just to stroke his hair and rock him to sleep. This sight was rare and made Hermione's motherly instincts show. She kneeled down beside him and gently lifted his left hand slipping the letter into his curled fingers. His bandaged right hand rested safely on his tummy.  
  
Hermione looked at his face and noticed the look of an innocent boy. He was smiling in his sleep. Hermione stared once more as her heart slowly melted. She lift her hand to touch his face. Her cloak stroked Draco's arm gently and he stirred, waking up to see Hermione's hand an inch away from his face.  
  
Shocked at Hermione's presence, he sat up straight and stared at her.  
  
"I, er...." Hermione lowered her hand.   
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione turned her head and stared at some of the forth year students as they strolled out the door.   
  
Draco pulled on Hermione's arm seeking her attention. He opened his right hand and gave her the two tickets on which he had been clutching the entire time. Hermione pushed the two tickets back to him and pointed at his left hand. Just as Draco realised that the letter was in his hand, Hermione had already left for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
***  
  
Draco, drowzy from waking up, crossed his legs and hunched his back. The leaves were rustling above him. He pushed the two tickets back into his pocket and unfolded the piece of parchment. Smoothing out the creases, he squinted under the setting sun and tried to make out as much of the letter as possible. The sky was gradually increasing in darkness.  
  
--------------------------Hermione's letter------------------------------  
  
Dear Draco,   
  
  
  
I would like to take up on your offer to accompany me to the carnival but what about Crabbe and Goyle? Are you just going to leave them both? I am sure that there are others who you could bring along. I think i need some time alone. Thank you for your offer anyway.   
  
~Hermione G.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco dropped the letter onto his lap and closed his eyes.   
  
"What did i do to her?" Draco mouthed silently and hit his head lightly against the trees.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, you gotta wait till the next chapter to see what happens... i'll try to make the next chapter more exciting... though i don't think i'll be able to write really good fics. I also realise that the chapters i'm writing is getting shorter and shorter.. hmm, i'll try to extend them.   
  
thx to all reviewers and if you have any good ideas, do tell me about it. =) yep! 


	6. precarnival

Disclaimer: Na-da.. i don't own any of the harry potter characters. but Melorie melons is my OC, No stealing.  
  
Summary: Who does Hermione decide to go to the carnival with? READ on ppl!   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The very next day, Draco slipped a reply into Hermione's hand while they passed each other by the corridor just outside Defence class. Draco had stayed up late the night before thinking about why Hermione had not given him a chance and this is what he wrote:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope that you have forgiven me for the previous few incidents. I don't know why you are un-willing to go to the carnival with me but i assure you that i have taken care of Crabbe and Goyle. They are going to the carnival with pansy.   
  
If you really need time alone, i will understand but otherwise, I really, really, really hope that you will give me this one chance. I really like you alot.  
  
All these time, those incidents happened, i think it's fate. I hope you will give me this chance to prove to you the real me and to prove to you that i am the one for you.  
  
Hoping for your answer, Draco M.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hope she.." Draco drifted into the slytherin common room, taking off his green and silver scarf.   
  
"Hey Draco! Let's go find Goyle. I heard he's doing detention for Magonagall." Crabbe gestured to him.  
  
"O, er.. Right..." Draco replied in an undignified tone.  
  
***  
  
"What's Draco given you this time?" Harry spoke as if in a foreign language.  
  
"A letter.. and it's non of your business!" Hermione pushed past Ron and sat herself down on the rug by the fire. Ron peeped pver her shoulder and looked at the letter.  
  
Hermione, with one swipe of her hand, pushed Ron's face from behind her to the other direction.  
  
"Ok... Fine! Don't let me read it but for your info, Harry lik....mmm....hmph... hem...mm.."  
  
Harry over heard the conversationa and ran over to cover Ron's mouth with his right hand.  
  
Hermione turned and saw the two of them struggling with eachother and walked up the stairs towards the girls' dormitory.  
  
***  
  
"Should i give him a chance?" Hermione suddenly spurt out when she closed the door to their dormitory. That question had been itching to escape her mouth. Luckily enough, no one was in the dormitory.  
  
"I guess i should, he sounds sincere." She thought out loud. "I'll tell him during dinner."   
  
With that, she slipped the letter under her pillow and smiled to herself. She stood up and walked back down, through the the common room and out pass the fat lady's portrait. She was shocked to see the face that greeted her in the corridor.   
  
Draco grinned and suddenly changed dis expression into fury upon realising that Crabbe was with him. He mumbled something to crabbe and he turned around, walking in the other direction. Hermione looked confused.  
  
After Crabbe was out of earshot, Draco walked towards her. Hermione decided that this would make it easier to tell Draco than to wait till dinner.  
  
"Er... Hi!" Draco chimed.   
  
Hermione pointed in Crabbe's direction.  
  
"O.. Crabbe... I sent him back to get a book called 'Totally curses and charms to set on others'. But, you should realise that there isn't such a book so, that should keep him there for awhile."  
  
Hermione sniggered.   
  
'O... man... why am i talking about all these rubbish?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco interrupted. "I know you've read my letter. Well, I hope you'll give me this one chance. I mean, if you don't want to, it's alright. But.. I hope.."  
  
Hermione made eye contact with Draco's greyish eyes. Draco blinked twice and Hermione replied, "Yes... i'll go with you tot he carnival."  
  
***  
  
After what Hermione had told Draco, his heart was set a flutter and his head were filled with thoughts of the two of them on the perfect date which Draco had some trouble planning without the help of Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who kept interrupting his train of thoughts.  
  
"Go away!" Draco snapped as Pansy neared him.   
  
"Boy, isn't he cranky?!" Pansy rolled her eyes, flipped her hair over her shoulders and walked out of the common room. At the sound of Draco's anger in his tone of voice, Crabbe and Goyle decided not to taunt him any further and sat down, loading their quill in an actual attempt at doing their homework.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, that was easy." Hermione thought to herself.   
  
"How am i going to tell Ron and Harry that i'm going to the carnival with Draco? and why is Harry so cranky nowadays?"   
  
She let out a long sigh, took a deep breath and begun her homework which were all spread out on top of the table in the common room. Most were due next week but she prefered to finish up all her work first. Besides, the carnival is tomorrow. She didn't want to waste her weekend on her homework.  
  
***  
  
"I bet that Malfoy's up to no good again. Ron, what'd you reckon?" Harry's facial expression were so tiny, no one would expect him to be angry at that moment.  
  
"I wouldn't know, would I?" Ron said absent-mindedly and threw him a glance over his shoulder. They went up to their dormitory when Hermione went up to hers. Harry heaved a sigh and stared blankly at his piece of parchment, not realising that he did not even write down a single word on Snape's essay on moonstone and it's powerful uses.  
  
***  
  
The night soon drifted into daylight. The three of them met in the hallway and with lifted spirits as it was the weekend, made their way to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
As the door to the hall opened, a great mass of noise greeted them. The hall was hustling and bustling with lots of people gathering in groups. The three of them took their seats at the very end of the gryffindor table.  
  
"It's the carnival today" Ron chimed in an effort to get Harry and Hermione to talk.  
  
"Who are you going to the carnival with?" Harry spoke, directing the question to Hermione but not looking at her.   
  
"-this is the perfect opportunity-" Hermione thought to herself.   
  
  
  
Ron spoke again. "You're going with that Melorie Melons girl, aren't you?"   
  
As Hermione heard this, she decided to scrape the thought of telling her two friends that she would be out with Draco.  
  
"Er, yah... you're right! How'd you guess?" A tone of guilt in her voice, she attempted to cover up the fact that she had actually wanted to tell them the truth. "Yeah, i'm going with Melorie..."  
  
"Ok-" Harry replied, head lowered. "-i guess you won't be going with us then. We'll see you then, at the carnival? Enjoy your breakfast..." Harry said this in dissapointment and left the table grabbing a couple of toast  
  
He walked back to the gryffindor tower and sat at the lumpy couch that Hermione had so favoured in the past. He smoothed out the creases and stared at the glowing fire.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on with Harry?" Ron gave a puzzled look and Hermione shrugged as she continued to butter her toast.  
  
***  
  
At the Slytherin table, Draco sat there staring at the Gryffindor table. He wished so much just to be able to be with Hermione that he was staring at her across the tables and did not touch a single thing on his plate.   
  
"Ar you goin'na eat that?" Goyle said this with his mouth full and broke Draco's concentration on Hermione.   
  
"Er, no... i guess not.." Draco said dreamily and pushed the plste towards Goyle.   
  
***  
  
The few hours passed quickly and soon it was half pass three and they were to meet at the gate to Hogsmeade at four. They had chosen to meet at that hour because there would not be much people around at that time. The official time for the grand opening was at six.  
  
Hermione got out of her robes and changed into some 'more' normal muggle clothes, draped her scarve snugly around her neck and put on her cloak.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
alrighty then... how's it so far? pls R&R! thank you...   
  
i'll put in the carnival in the next chapter.. promise!!! 


	7. carnival!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and anything associated to it... however, i own Melorie melons.  
  
Summary: Carnival!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
They met at about half past four at the gate to Hogsmeade. Draco was late, this was due to Filch's precarious monitoring of the students leaving Hogwarts for Hogsmeade. (Filch had thought that Draco was up to something at the sight of him on his own.)  
  
"I'm so sorry, i'm late!" Draco mouthed as he came, panting heavily.   
  
"It's alright.." Hermione gazed upon his bright red cheek.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they stared at each other. Draco sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere amongst them and decided to speak.   
  
"You want to go for a drink? It's still quite early till the opening."  
  
Hermione gave a tiny nod and followed Draco. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks and sat themselves at the table in the corner near the back.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeh, a butter beer." Hermone replied.  
  
Draco stood up and left for the bar and got back with two mugs and two bottles of butter beer. They sat there for half an hour and drank their butter beer without uttering a single word. Hermione kept staring at her hands while Draco stared at her.  
  
"She's so pretty..." Draco thought to himself and moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.   
  
Without shifting his gaze, Draco said, "You're the prettiest girl i've dated. You know that?"  
  
"So... you've dated others, have you? They must have been really pretty..." Hermione said this with a tone of jealousy in her voice.   
  
"Who were they? Tell me then!" She crossed her arms and drifted from his gaze  
  
"Someone's JEALOUS...." Draco grinned and held Hermione's hands across the table. Hermione began to flush pink.  
  
They talked for a while more and decided to leave the Three Broomsticks for the theme park.  
  
Draco stood up and walked to Hermione's side and raised his right hand to hold Hermione's and she obliged. As they walked to the door with their hands held together, Harry and Ron burst in laughing heartily.  
  
Harry's expression changed drastically at the sight of their hands together. The frown on his face etched so deeply in his face.  
  
Upon realising Harry's sudden change, Hermione quickly shook off Draco's hand and walked quietly pass the two of them and out the door. Draco gave Harry a shifty look and chased after Hermione.   
  
All these happened in a span of a few seconds.  
  
***  
  
"hey..." Draco ran beside Hermione and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry about just now. I shouldn't have just left... I should have explained... I.." Hermione began to tear away from her words.  
  
"It's alright... It isn't your fault. That Potter..." Draco turned and faced Hermione, brushing off a strand of stray hair from her face. Draco cupped his hands on Hermione's cheeks and said, "Let's go, the carnival's about to begin. Don't worry alright? Now you're with me, so don't worry. Just forget about everything and have fun." Draco held her hand and the two of them walked silently towards the themepark.  
  
***  
  
"Let's go..." Ron took a swig of his butter beer and finished it all in one gulp. "You don't want to miss the carnival, do you?" Ron pulled on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yeh, okay... Let's go..." Harry muttered in an unwilling voice. "She'll be there right? With Malfoy, not Melorie... Why does she have to lie to me?"  
  
The two of them made their way out and crossed the street towards the shrieking shack.   
  
The themepark was constructed on the barren land, a few feet away from the shack.  
  
***  
  
They made it just in time for the grand opening.   
  
Two strange looking men stood on either side of a short stout man.   
  
Harry and Ron squinted and tried to make out who the three men were. The entire area was swarming with students.   
  
The first man was wearing a muggle-like suit and was talking with an almost interesting air to his speech.  
  
"Hey, listen..." Ron poked Harry and pointed out the man standing on the short stout man's left. He was wearing a thick purple dress robe and was about to start his speech.  
  
"hem hem...." The man cleared his throat and sounded almost the like of Umbridge.  
  
"We are pleased to have our minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, today, to officially open our Themepark. A Round of applause for our minister, please..." Loud bangs of popping ribbons floated out of thin air and covered the heads of the crowd.   
  
"Now, what you have all been waiting for... " The crowd began to quiver in excitement.  
  
"Let the fun BEGIN!" The doors to the Themepark flew open as the crowd began to throw themselves into the nearest rides and carnival stalls.   
  
"Hey... Harry, let's GO..." Ron pulled on Harry's cloak and poured into a nearby stall called [Card traders' society]. The entire stall was decorated in frames which had special edition cards in it. Each one had a small note attached to its right.   
  
Harry glanced over at the closest one. It was a shimmery purple card with stars on it. The person inside gleamed at Harry and dissapeared. He looked at the small paper attached to it and read "Sir Guildion Rimes: The Founder of The Funding Asia's Magical Schools' institute."  
  
"who is this?" Harry mumbled to himself as Ron rushed over to the counter and took out a couple of knuts and placed it on the counter.   
  
"Hey Harry, you got some money with you? I'll pay you back!!" Ron ensured Harry as he took a pouch of coins out.   
  
Harry walked around and spotted a bright sparkly blue card with yellow stars on it and stared at the familiar words "Dumbledore". He looked up at the picture and Dumbledore was smiling at him and soon, like the previous card, had dissapeared. It was a common card but this one was special. Its colours were different and Dumbledore was dressed differently.   
  
*tap tap*   
  
"Come on, i bought the card, let's go see what other stuff they have around here." Ron grabbed Harry and the both of them made for the exit.  
  
***  
  
Many students were walking about and purchasing items and going on rides. Draco and Hermione were no different.   
  
The two of them came to a halt in front of the line of people waiting to take the Fairy's wheel. Tiny little Fairies floated around, turning the sky into glittering stars.   
  
Students who were on the Fairy's wheel descended and the line got shorter as they got up the carriage. Draco helped Hermione into one of the carriage and followed in. The small fairy closed the door and it moved upwards.   
  
"Wow.. Isn't the view nice from up here?" Draco spurt out in an attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah. it's nice.. it would be nicer if Kr..." Hermione suddenly realised that Draco was beside her and she didn't want to upset him, after all, this is their date. "It would be nicer if we could stay up here a while longer."  
  
"yeh." Draco spoke and stared at Hermione. "Erm, are you alright? you seem very quiet. Is it because of what happened just now?"  
  
"O.. er, no.. No.. i'm just tired. That's all."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron walked along the crowded road and explored the other stalls.  
  
They passed a stall which sold muggle sweets and chocolates and they passed a stall called "tangerine dances" which sold objects charmed to dance to the tone of anybody's voice. (you could imagine how much dancing there was, the place was very noisy.)   
  
They walked a little more and soon came to pass a small pet shop which had a tank of lemurats. This were small lemur-like creatures that had long tails and ears like rats. They hung tight to small tree branches and ate the tiny leaves.  
  
Ron ran pass the shop and came to a stand selling refreshments.   
  
"I'll take one.. that one.. Yeh.. Thanks." Ron paid the man as he handed him something resembling a nose.   
  
"What's that?" Harry gave a disgusted look and squinted.  
  
"It's a nose pop.. Want to try?" Ron pushed his into Harry's hand. A gooey liquid resembling mucus slowly dripped out. It was pink in colour.   
  
"hey..." The gooey liquid dripped on the floor. "Aw... such a waste. You only get about a few sips of that. Are you going to eat that." Ron asked as Harry pushed it back into his hands.  
  
"I think i'm going to be sick." Harry exclaimed as he screwed up his face in disgust.  
  
The both of them laughed happily and Harry forgot about all that had happened a while ago.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________\  
  
Ok... i think i'm out of brain-juice... any suggestions anyone?  
  
anyhooz, thanx to all who read my fic. For those who are reading this, pls R&R! thanx.   
  
let's hope something very interesting happens between Draco and Hermione!! hehehe.. ^-^ 


End file.
